I'm A Mew Get Me Out Of Here
by ICanBeAloneInMyOwnWorld
Summary: Deep Blue sends the Mews and the Aliens to another dimension a tropical Island were their powers don't work so they must learn to live together on a deserted island until they find a way home, if they want to go home that is... IxK LxP PxT!
1. What's Happening?

**Im A Mew Get Me Out Of Here**

_YAY my second Fan Fiction!! Even though I haven't finished the other one yet! OK this Is kind of a weird story I have no idea where I got the idea but you know…… IxK LxP PxT!! Oh and It also takes place at the end of the serious just before Deep Blue goes up into the space ship. OK!! ENJOY!_

_**I Don't Own Tokyo Mew Mew!**_

**What's Happening?!**

"Aoyama-Kun it's me Ichigo." cried Ichigo walking up to Deep Blue (Masaya).

Ichigo had just discovered the secret of her 'Perfect Masaya.' He wasn't a human, he was an evil alien in the form of a human trying and suck up to Ichigo just so he could take over the world. But she still loved him, well she thought she did. Usually when you find out the 'love of your life' is an evil alien using you just to take over the earth, you would be heartbroken, but Ichigo, she was sad but it didn't bother her that much.

Deep Blue just stood looking her up and down without changing his facial expression.

"Cat Girl, I'll tell you this once, and only once I'm not Masaya, I never was." said Deep Blue grinning.

"No!" cried Ichigo dropping to her knees in front of him.

"I never loved you." said Deep Blue looking down at her with a look full of hatred.

Ichigo looked up at him tears falling continua sly from her eyes.

"B-But …. Y-You …. S-Said …. You-loved-me." cried Ichigo.

"That was all part of my plan, I didn't think humans could be that stupid." said Deep Blue.

Deep Blue took one last look at the cat girl before pulling out his sword and raising it above Ichigo. Ichigo was too busy crying to notice.

"Good-bye Ichigo." whispered Deep Blue.

Just as he was about to plunge his sword into the heartbroken Mew.

"ICHIGO!" yelled Kisshu teleporting beside Ichigo and grabbing hold of her tightly and teleporting her back to where the others, including Tart were standing. Kisshu sat Ichigo down and struggled to stand back up because she was clinging to him so tightly.

"Kisshu... don't-leave... me." cried Ichigo struggling for words.

"I would never." said Kisshu lightly brushing her cheek with his smooth warm hands.

He took a step back from her and smiled. _"Everything I do, I do for you." _

The rest of the Mew's all took a hold of Ichigo while Kisshu took one last look at her before turning around facing Deep Blue. He slowly started to walk up to him, one step at a time, his heart was thumping the entire time, but it was all for Ichigo, which meant it would all be worth while.

When he was just a few feet away from him he stopped and lowered his head. "You.." muttered Kisshu.

"What?" asked Deep Blue abruptly.

"You... will pay for that." said Kisshu in a very serious voice.

"Kisshu…" whispered Ichigo.

"Fight me." said Kisshu summoning his Dragon Swords.

Deep Blue laughed and lowered his sword. "Im not wasting any of my powers on you, you're a trator... but at least I still have one faithful servant by my side. Pai." said Deep Blue looking round at Pai.

"But I want to see if you're really faithful to me or will you go against me for one of your stupid little Mews like your companions did.

Pai gulped. So did Lettuce.

Deep Blue looked over at Lettuce. He gave her an evil smile and then lifted up his sword and pointed it at her.

"NO!!" shouted Pai knowing that everything that he had worked for in life had just been thrown out the window for a mew, for an enemy... for the one he loved.

"I have always thought falling in love made you do all sorts of crazy things, like go against your team, give things you've worked your whole life for up just for... for a girl. I mean falling for your enemy, you know it's wrong but you just don't care..."

Pai then teleported beside Lettuce and took her hand and looked down at her. Lettuce blushed.

"But you know it will become right in the end." said Pai looking apon Lettuce and smiling.

Taruto looked at Pudding and smiled and gave her a tight hug. Kisshu turned around and gave Ichigo a smile.

"So I guess your going to kill us then?" asked Kisshu looking back at Deep Blue.

"No." said Deep Blue with an evil smirk on his face.

Everyone stared at each other.

"I'll send you to a place where you can always be together." said Deep Blue taking a small golden square item out of his pocket. "Now you will always be together, and out of the way."

Deep Blue then threw the small square object at the mews and aliens. It burst into to smoke. So smokey they couldn't see anything.

"Kisshu!" yelled Ichigo reaching out her hand.

Kisshu ran back and grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Taru-Taru!" screamed Pudding grabbing on to Tart.

Zakuro and Minto hugged each other while Pai held tightly on to Lettuce.

"What's ….. happening Na No Da?" asked Pudding falling to the ground followed by everyone else.

"I'm sleepy." said Mint slowly closing her eyes followed by everyone else.

Suddenly everything went black.

(END 4 NOW)


	2. The Island!

**I'm A Mew Get Me Out Of Here**

_Hiya Again!! Chapter 2!! YAY!!.Tongue action in this chap! Oh and Thx to everyone who R&R'd! Chapter 3 will be coming out soon._

_**I Don't Own Tokyo Mew Mew**_

**The Island!**

"_Where am I, what's happened?"_ thought Ichigo unable to open her eyes.

It felt really warm, like the sun was scortching down on her. All she could hear was the sea and the sound of the wind going through the trees. Which was weird because one, it was winter and two, how could she hear the sea? She must still be dreaming. She started to wriggle around, turning on to her side. She started burying her hands in the sand, it felt so warm, she just wanted to snuggle up in it. She streached out her arms, but she bumped into something. She felf around it for a minute. It was really warm and cosy and really smooth. She wriggled up next to it and put her arms around it.

**10 minutes later.**

_"Oh crap i have to go to work or stupid Ryou will have my head."_ thought Ichigo lifting herself up a little.

"Uhh." murmured Ichigo slowly opening her eyes.

"Whaa." exclaimed Ichigo.

She was on an ACTUAL beach. It was definitely not a dream. She lifted herself up so she was on her bum. She was facing the sea. It was beautiful, so blue, so clear, so calm, it even smelt good which was weird for Ichigo to think that seeing that she was a cat. She started burying her hands in the sand again feeling the soft warm powder when...

**_SNORT!_**

"Nya" shreeked Ichigo turning to her side.

But not to worry it was only Kisshu lying next to her. He was lying on his side facing ichigo with a cute little baby face. Ichigo started to giggle, she had never seen Kisshu sleep before, he looked so kawaii she couldn't help but smile, but that smile soon went away and was replaced with the colour of an ichigo (strawberry).

_"That thing I was cuddling in to was Kisshu. NYA"_ thought Ichigo still like an ichigo.

She then noticed that lying next to Kisshu was Tart in a scrunched up position sucking his thumb. While Pai lay next to him as straight as an arrow with his arms straight by his side. Aliens slept weird, well Pai did, the other two looked kawaii.

"Oh.. Money..."

Ichigo turned around to the other side of her. There lay Minto probably dreaming about money. Next to her lay Lettuce, she lay perfectly, well not Pai perfect, normal perfect. Next to her lay Pudding, she was obviously dreaming about being hyper as she looked like she was having a fit, does she ever get tired? And last lay Zakuro, she just lay like a normal person, even though everyone else looked like they'd been through hell her hair was still perfect.

Ichigo's mouth was feeling very dry and she was starting to feel dehidrated. So she picked herself up, it was a bit hard every bone in her body was sore but she made it. She slowly walked towards the sea. And took up some water in her hands and drank in. She gaged at first. I mean it was seawater, it wouldn't exactly be her first choice.

"Ichigo..." said a weak voice from behind her.

She turned around to see Kish sitting up slighty.

"Kish.." said Ichigo wobbling back over to him.

"Koneko-chan are you OK?" asked the concerned alien.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit sore. How are you?" asked Ichigo.

"OK, but where.. eh.. are we?" asked Kish.

"Some sort of beach, I don't know." said Ichigo. "Kish, I also wanted to say thank-you, for what you did for me."

"It's OK, I don't mind." said Kish.

"No Kish, I don-, jus-, Why do you put up with me? I mean I'm such a BITCH to you." cried Ichigo tears starting to fall from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sweetie." said Kisshu wiping away her tears. "I love you no matter what. You're the most import-" but he was cut of by Ichigo pressing her strawberry lips against his. They stayed like this for a minute until Kisshu bit Ichigo's bottom lip causing her to gasp and open her mouth. He took the opportunity and stuck his tongue in her mouth and explored every bit of it, she tasted like strawberrys, which Kisshu loved. Then Ichigo started to explore Kisshu's mouth, he tasted really nice to. Much nicer that Masaya, he tasted like sour milk. Ok for some but you need fresh milk for strawberrys.

After kissing for a few minutes they had to pull apart for air. Ichigo went like an ichigo again. Kisshu just laughed.

"WHERE AM I? Na No Da!" yelped Pudding.

Ichigo quickly swung round. "Pudding you're going to wake-"

"Too late." said Kisshu not really caring.

Everyone rubbed their eyes and streched and got up so they were all sitting on their bums. They all looked around looking very confused.

"Taru-Taru look it's a big tree Na No Da!" exclaimed Pudding pointing at a huge tree.

"OK what's going on?" said Minto demanding an answer.

"Ah, Pai you're smart.. eh.. where are we?" asked Kisshu expecting and explanation.

"Eh... this is the Xquistic Dimension." stated Pai.

"And?" said Kisshu expecting more.

"Well I remember in one of the books my father gave me, there was a section about this dimension." informed Pai.

"Well what did it say?" asked Ichigo in a sweet 'non pushy' voice.

Pai stood for a moment obviously looking through his brain for this small bit of information. "Ah Yes, It said.."

**_Xquistic Dimension_**

**_Is the dimension where people can send their enemys, but you need to be a very powerful being to do so. In history only 3 people have been sent to this dimension as it is now illegal to use this dimension. The 3 that were sent there never came back so we don't no if they are still dead or not. Once you are sent to this dimension you are stripped of your powers and abilitys. _**

"So that means theres no way of." said Lettuce in her normal 'shy' voice.

Pai just nodded his head.

"Well you never know, there could be a way, we'll just have to stick together for now." said Ichigo.

"But, But, I can't live here, no personal chefs, no maids, no showers!" yelled Minto.

"Calm down Mint, its OK." said Zakuro giving her a cuddle.

**_CREEK!_**

"NYA." screamed Ichigo jumping into Kisshu's arms.

Kisshu smiled. Everyone except Ichigo who was buried in Kisshu's shirt, looked over at the edge of the forest where the CREEK came from.

"Pai are you sure this island is deserted?" asked Tart.

"I don't know." answered Pai.

(END 4 NOW)


	3. Food Collecting!

**I'm A Mew Get Me Out Of Here**

_Hello!! Im updating! YAY! Oh yes there's A Q I wanted to ask y'all OK should I make Zakuro and Minto a 'couple' or not because people are saying they want that and others are saying no thats icky. Because if I don't ill have to put them both with monkeys or something. LOL. So say in your reviews. OK. Here's Chapter 3._

_**I Don't Own Tokyo Mew Mew**_

**Food Collecting! **

"Pai your saying there might be someone else on this island?!" shouted Tart.

"Calm down Na No Da!" said Pudding taking Tarts hand.

"Oh God!, It's the 3 mad men!! Ahh!!" screamed Ichigo squeezing Kisshu so much he was finding it difficult to breath. Not that he minded.

"I don't know, maybe, and Ichigo I'm pretty sure there dead, I mean it was like 100 years ago." said Pai.

"GHOSTS!!" screamed Ichigo.

"Koneko-chan there is no such things as ghosts." said Kisshu in a comforting tone.

"But, WHAT THE HELL ELSE COULD BE MAKING THAT NOISE!" screamed Mint.

"Animals." suggested Kisshu.

"Yeah" said Pai.

"But the CREEK, the CREEK, what's with the CREEK, I hate CREEKS." cried Ichigo.

Everybody sweat-dropped.

"I don't know, the only explanation for it is the 3 men who were sent here, but there dead, theres no way they could be alive. Or Animals" stated Pai.

"You... sure? Just an animal?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, and what's so scary about a little 'creek'." said Pai.

_**CREEK!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!, MOSTERS!!" shouted Pai.

He quickly grabbed Lettuce, picking her up bridal style, and running for the hills.

"What the?" said Kisshu confused.

"KISH!" shouted Ichigo tapping him on the shoulder and pointing at the forest where the 'creek' had came from.

"Oh right." said Kisshu picking Ichigo up bridal style and running after Pai.

_**CREEK!**_

"AHHHHH! Na No Da!" screamed Pudding.

Tart took her hand and tried to teleport but it wouldn't work.

"Huh? Oh yeah, no powers." sighed Tart.

He then quickly went in front of Pudding. "Get on." She quickly jumped on his back and put her arms around his neck. He blushed slighty before running after Kisshu and Pai.

"Oh Zakuro." shrieked Mint.

"Come on." said Zakuro grabbing Mints hand and running.

Pai was just infront of Kish even though he had started first, he wasn't very fit, but he wouldn't dare show Lettuce this. So he kept running even though all he could think was. "IM GOING TO DIE!" Behind them was Kisshu holding Ichigo, he was very much enjoying holding his Koneko-chan because she was wearing a very short skirt so he was lets say 'feeling up her thigh." She didn't mind very much because it was either get 'felt up' or run yourself. Behind them was Tart giving Pudding a piggy-back, he was finding it pretty easy seeing that she was so light. Pudding was loving it, all she did was play with his hair. Last was Zakuro and Minto. Zakuro was leading because she was bigger and faster than Minto, but Mint didn't mind she just stared at Zakuro's hair waving in the wind.

"Come on, in the forest!" shouted Pai.

X-X-X

They all ran into the forest pushing various things out of the way (branches) until a spider fell on Ichigo's shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Ichigo.

Kisshu stopped but everyone else just kept on running.

"KILL IT!" screamed Ichigo.

"OK." said Kisshu.

He quickly squished it causing the guts to go all over Ichigo's shoulder.

"EWWWW" screamed Ichigo.

"Sorry." said Kisshu quickly wiping the guts away. "_God she's noisy"_ said Kisshu with a perverted smile.

Kisshu started to run again, because of Ichigo's little 'phobia' they were now at the end. They all ran for a little while longer the aliens, Zakuro and Mint panting heavily. Thay finally came to a clearing so they all stopped. The aliens gently placed there Mew's on the ground before collapsing along with Zakuro and Mint.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Lettuce in a concerned tone.

"Y... eah, FINE, never felt... better." said Pai. _"Oh god I have to start getting out more."_

The forest was huge wherever you looked all you could see were trees, nothing else. It was also very dark because there was not alot of sunlight due to the trees, did I mention there was alot of them?

"Eh... isn't it in here we heard the noise." stated Ichigo.

Everyone just glared at her.

"Never mind." said Ichigo.

"We should probably rest up higher, it will be safer." suggested Lettuce.

Everyone stared at her the quiet 'book crazy' Lettuce knowing about nature.

"What, I've read a book about it." said Lettuce.

"Ahhh."

Sleeping up in a tree would be much safer who knew what lurked on the ground at night.

"We should sleep in a tree." said Ichigo.

"Well I'll fly up that tree and see if it's good enough for Zakuro and me." suggested Minto.

Everyone rolled her eyes knowing what would happen. Minto took out her pendant and kissed it.

MEW MEW MINTO MET-A-MOR-PHO-SIS"

But nothing happened. "Huh?"

"Forgetting something." teased Ichigo

"Oh yeah, Now I really feel like a poor person." said Mint sarcastically.

Every one just looked around at one another trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above Pudding's head.

"I'll climb Na No Da!" shouted Pudding.

Everyone nodded in agreement. She quickly jumped up the tree like a monkey.

"Looks good, come on up Na No Da!" shouted Pudding from the tree top.

"Ok who's first?" asked Kisshu.

"Not me." said Ichigo.

"Me." said Zakuro.

"Then Me!" yelled Mint.

Zakuro slowly climbed up the tree, getting admired by Mint every second of it. When she finally reached Pudding she flicked her hair back and turned back round.

"C'mon Mint." shouted Zakuro.

Minto had suddenly realized what she had gotten herself in to. "_Crap this is gonna be humiliating."_

"Don't worry Mint I'll help you." said Ichigo knowing that she was scared.

"No, I don't need your help." said Mint in a 'stuck-up' way.

She slowly started to climb the tree. The sweat was pouring of her and her heart was thumping so loud you could hear it a mile away. Putting one foot on each branch seemed to be working out for her. So after a minute or two she had reached her two friends.

"Whoa, I did it!" yelled Mint.

"C'mon Lettuce." said Zakuro.

"Oh... its my tu-" said Lettuce but she was cut off by a certain someones hand on her but pushing her up to the top. She was blushing like mad when she discovered who it was.

"P...P...Pai." said Lettuce hesitantly.

He gave her a cheeky but perverted smile.

"Kay Ichigo." said Zakuro.

"Eh... maybe I should sleep down here, you know, incase-." said Ichigo but she was cut of by 'Duh!' Kisshu pushing her up by the but. But her land wasn't as succesful as Lettuce's. She fell on her stomach.

"OUCH!" yelped Ichigo.

"SORRY." giggled Kisshu.

"Ok boys, who's next?" asked Mint.

"KISSHU!" shouted Pai and Tart pointing at Kisshu.

"Ehh... OK." said Kisshu.

He jumped up easily, but not as easily as Pudding. He quickly ran over to Ichigo who was still lying on her stomach.

"Koneko-chan." said Kisshu.

He turned her round and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She opened her eyes and smiled at him giving him another more passionate kiss.

"C'mon Tart Na No Da!" shouted Pudding.

Taruto quickly jumped up the tree, about the same speed as Pudding.

"YAY! Na No Da!" yelped Pudding giving Tart a tight hug.

"Ok Pai." said Lettuce smiling.

_"Oh shit, i'll look like an idiot."_ thought Pai. _"And she'll see."_

Pai jumped at the tree causing it to wobble and also him to fall back down.

Tart almost died of laughter.

Pai tried another 8 times, each time ending the same. By this time everyone but Lettuce was rolling about on the floor, well Ichigo and Kisshu weren't, they didn't even know what was going on. Pai kept trying till.

"Pai, sweetie grab my hand." shouted Lettuce streaching out her hand.

He jumped up grabbing her hand. She slowly pulled him up.

X-X-X

"Thank-" said Pai but he was cut of by Lettuce putting her sweet lips against his. It only lasted a second, but one hell of a second it was. Lettuce was blushing again.

"Pai you made it." said Tart patting him on the back.

"Yeah." said Pai giving Lettuce a small smile. "Wow this place is great."

The tree had a flat base on it. Just big enough for them all. It was all safe and secured with flowers and branches. The perfect little home.

"I'm starving." said Mint.

Everyone glared at her, they had just spent an hour trying to get up a tree and now she wanted food.

"Fine, but who gets it." said Zakuro.

Everyone just looked around at each other waiting for someone to say "I'll do it'. But that never happened.

"Why don't we play Rock, Paper, Scissors." suggested Ichigo.

"YAY!" screamed Kisshu jumping up and down.

"Ehh... OK lets go." said Ichigo.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

Everyone in the group got scissors except from Kisshu and Ichigo who got paper.

"NYA" yelled Ichigo.

"You gotta do it, you know the rules." said Pai.

"Fine." said Kisshu and Ichigo at the same time.

They both went over to the 'door' thing of the 'treehouse'.

"I'll go first and then you'll jump and I'll catch you, OK?" said Kisshu.

"OK." said Ichigo.

Kisshu quickly climbed down and stood at the bottom of the tree.

"C'mon." shouted Kisshu up to Ichigo.

She shut her eyes and jumped of landing in Kisshu's arms. She looked a bit shocked.

X-X-X

"You Ok?" asked Kisshu.

"Uh Huh." said Ichigo.

He gave her a quick peck before putting her down. They both looked around them. Looking for some sort of food.

"Over there." said Ichigo pointing over to two small bushes that contained some sort of weird looking fruit.

"Kay." said Kisshu.

They both ran over to the two bushes. These two bushes were behind a bigger tree than their treehouse so the Mew's couldn't see them.

"What the hells this crap." yelled Ichigo.

"Dunno." said Kisshu bending forward to inspect the mysterious fruits.

The fruits where blue with red stripes and they smelt like sugar.

"I'll try one." suggested Ichigo.

"NO!, you don't know what's in it." said Kisshu. "I'll do it."

"Awwww, you would do that for me." said Ichigo.

"Ichigo how many times do I need to tell you, I'd do anything for you." said Kisshu cupping her chin.

She smiled and gave him a kiss. After a minute they broke apart. He then picked up one of the fruits and bit it. Ichigo was worried. He started chewing.

"Not bad." said Kisshu.

Ichigo smiled with relief. "Let's pick some."

They started picking them, Ichigo inspecting each one she picked. They were really weird. Once they had picked as many as they could carry they stood up.

"Ichigo you're really special." said Kisshu.

This was probarbly the sweetest thing he had ever said to her. And he called her Ichigo! Ichigo smiled at him.

"I love you." said Ichigo.

She quickly covered her mouth causing her to drop some of the fruits. He smiled.

"I love you too." said Kisshu giving her a small kiss.

They broke apart and stared into each others eyes before they turned around away from the bushes.

"Ichigo..." murmured Kisshu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Ichigo.

(END 4 NOW)


	4. The Search!

**Im A Mew Get Me Out Of Here**

_Hello people sorry I took so long updating my computer wasn't working :(. Ok i've decided to make ZxM. So im sorry Michaiah :) I hope you still read my story :) Ok some fluff in this chapter. Here is chapter 4 :)._

**_I Don't Own Tokyo Mew Mew_**

**The Search!**

"What was that?!" yelped Lettuce jumping up.

"Sounded like Ichigo." said Pai.

The mews and the aliens who were still in the treehouse ran over to the entrance.

"I can't see them." squeeled Pudding getting upset.

"I'll go see." said Pai.

"Pai!, do you think that's wise, I mean you're not the strongest of people." said Lettuce trying her hardest not to offend them.

"But...I have to...he'd do the same for me." said Pai.

"O...O-K." said Lettuce looking down.

Pai saw how upset she was. He quickly grabbed her and kissed her, just for an instant. "I'll be back."

X-X-X

Pai jumped out of the tree, forgetting he was in a tree... "Aw, Shit!" He landed with a thump.

"Honey, you OK?" asked Lettuce from up in the tree. He looked round at her and smiled.

X-X-X

"Right I think while there away we should deccorate in here, don't you think?" suggested Minto.

Everyone just rolled there eyes and went back to looking out of the entrance of the tree waiting for there lost friends to return.

"Fine i'll do it myself." said Minto sticking up her nose.

X-X-X

Pai was still next to the treehouse. "_Why did I have to do this?? Lettuce was right im a whimp." _thought Pai pouting.

"Go on sweetie you can do it." shouted down Lettuce.

He looked up to her, her face made him feel 100x better, he smiled.

He then set of to look for his friends. He started to search under some stones chanting "Oh Kisshu, Oh Ichigo where have use gone." over and over until.

"You retard Pai how can they be under rocks." shouted Taruto laughing.

Lettuce gave Tart the death glare. "Sweetie I don't think they'd fit under there."

Pai looked up at her and smiled but then something caught his eye. He turned around to see loads of weird looking fruits on the ground. He walked over to them. "Blahteroo sugar berrys? Why are they scattered all over the ground?" said Pai in a confused voice.

"Pai.." yelled Lettuce running over to him.

"Lettuce its not safe down here, please go back!" yelled Pai.

"I don't want you to be alone." said Lettuce.

He gave her a hug and stroked her hair. She sighed holding on to him tightly. He let her go only to look back at the scattered berrys.

"What are they?" asked Lettuce.

"Blahteroo sugar berrys." stated Pai.

"You don't think...?" asked Lettuce looking at him concerned.

He nodded.

X-X-X

"Uggghh." moaned Ichigo.

She slowly lifted herself from the cold hard ground. When she got in to a sitting position she started to feel sprays of water hit her. She opened her eyes. Her head was killing her and her bones felt like they were going to snap. She looked around her it looked like she was under some sort of waterfall. Which explained the water.

"Where is he?" said Ichigo in a quiet voice. Her throat was to sore to speak any louder.

She looked around until she saw him. He was curled up in a corner. She crawled over to him.

"Kisshu...Kisshu wake up." she whispered.

"I-chigo?" whispered Kisshu.

He opened his eyes slowly only to see her beautiful face apon him. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Are you OK?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Kisshu sitting up.

"I can't remember really...the last thing I saw was that thing...and i screamed and then it all went...dark." said Ichigo.

"What do you think it was?" asked Kisshu.

"Well, It wasn't an animal." replied Ichigo.

"I guess Pai was wrong, there is more than just animals on this island." said Kisshu.

Ichigo stood up slowly and went over to the water.

"Are we like under a waterfall?" asked Kisshu standing up.

"Kisshu? What did Mas- Deep Blue mean?" asked Ichigo.

"What do you mean?"

"He said he wanted to send us away so we would be out of the way." said Ichigo taking cups of water in her hands from the pouring water.

"Well I think he thought we were the only things in the way of him...taking over the world."

Just as he said 'taking over the world' Ichigo burst in to tears. Kisshu ran over to her.

"Its OK, its OK relax, we're all OK." said Kisshu trying to comfort her.

"NO!! everyone will die! Mum, Dad, Ryou, Keichiro, Mas-." she cut herself of.

Kisshu sighed. "Im sorry Koneko-chan." He then gave her a tight hug from behind.

She turned round to face him. She kissed him. She then bit his bottem lip. He opened right away. They both started to explore each others mouth and taste the sweet flavour of each other. As soon as they broke apart Ichigo walked over to the corner of the small cave and sat down and started to remove her top. She was then left with only her pink bra on.

Kisshu looked at her lovingly "Ichigo you don't have to." said Kisshu feeling like he had pressured her in to it.

"Please..."

X-X-X

**_CREEK!_**

It was the same CREEK as before only louder. Lettuce jumped.

"Somethings coming." said Pai.

**_CREEK!_**

There it was again, only louder.

"Run!" shouted Pai.

They both ran round the corner to the treehouse.

Pai quickly pushed Lettuce up by the bum, as soon as she got to the top she swung herself around.

"Grab my hand!" yelled Lettuce.

Pai took her hand and she pulled him up.

"Guys whats wrong?" asked Zakuro being the only one at the entrance.

"Somethings coming." said Pai pulling Lettuce in the tree house.

Zakuro quickly shut the newly built door and locked it along with all the windows.

"Whats happened in here?" asked Lettuce.

"Well you didn't think I was going to live in a tree. Did you?" said Minto.

The treehouse didn't look like one anymore it had doors, windows, walls, a roof, tables, chairs and all other wee bits and bobs. And what made it truly lovely was all the flowers on the walls and the roof.

Minto, Pudding and Tart were sitting round the table while Zakuro stood looking out the only opened window in the treehouse next to the door.

"So not luck. Huh?" asked Tart.

Pai shook his head.

"Well did you at least bring food Na No Da?" asked Pudding.

"Well..." said Pai.

"Yes we did." said Lettuce revealing about 12 Blahteroo sugar berrys.

"What is it?" asked Minto.

"A Blahteroo sugar berry." said Pai.

Lettuce took them and placed them on the table. " Well theres 6 of us so if we each have one now and then one again in the morning then we don't have to get more till lunch time tomorrow."

Everyone agreed.

They each took one and took a bite. It tasted like a mix between an apple and a strawberry with loads of sugar.

"Yummmm."

After they had finished eating the six of them all sat around the table.

"Do you think they're OK?" asked Lettuce.

"Who knows." answered Minto.

(END 4 NOW)


End file.
